No lo dejes ir
by Angel red
Summary: Chico Bestia se va a un viaje del que provablemente nunca vuelva...él esta triste porque sabe que a ella no le importa...o tal vez se equivoque... R


**No me dejes ir**

_Canción: Háblame_

_Cantante: Alejandro Fernández_

Escuchen la canción en youtube, es muy tierna y bonita. Dejen reviews 

_**Estas sentada allí, viéndome desaparecer**_

_**Mientras me haces creer que no te importa**_

_**Sabes que sin mí, no será fácil para ti**_

_**Aunque aceptarlo no lo soportas**_

**Estás ahí, viendo como me voy, viendo como me alejo y yo convencido de que no te importa. Te confesé lo que sentía hace poco tiempo, estaba seguro de que tú sentías lo mismo, pues lo veía en tus ojos. Pero lo negaste, no lo aceptaste y encerraste ese sentimiento que sentías por mí y que ya no sé si aún lo sientes. "No puedo sentir nada" me dijiste ese día, dejándome destrozado, pero sabía en ese momento que no era cierto, lo que realmente me dolía era el hecho de que no quieras sentir.**

_**Hasta esa puerta arrastraré mis pies**_

_**Nada harás, nada, ya lo sé**_

_**Y lo que más me duele es que tal vez**_

_**No me sobren las ganas de volver**_

**Estoy aquí, a punto de cruzar esa puerta y alejarme de ti, tal vez para siempre, pero tú no vas a hacer nada para evitarlo, y aunque en lo más profundo quisiera que lo hagas, sé que no harás nada. "Tal vez sea lo mejor" trato de convencerme a mí mismo, pues lejos de ti trataré de matar este amor que tanto me lastima y luego tal vez ni siquiera me sobren las ganas de volver.**

_**Háblame, no me dejes ir**_

_**No te ahorres las palabras que hoy más quisiera oír**_

_**Háblame, no me hagas sufrir**_

_**Porque para ser sincero yo no quiero estar sin ti**_

**Antes de cruzar la puerta, con mi maleta en manos, sigo esperando salir de tus labios aunque sea un "Te extrañaré", lo cual sería suficiente para mí, por lo menos saber que te importo como amigo. Pero no, no dices nada, te guardas y suprimes esas palabras que yo tanto quisiera oír. Como quisiera que no me dejaras ir, pero lo haces, me dejas ir, tal vez porque ya no sientes nada o no quieres sentir. Quisiera que no me hicieras sufrir así, quisiera arrancarme este sentimiento como tú lo haces, pero no puedo. Yo te he demostrado mi amor de mil maneras y lo único que recibí fue tu indiferencia, tu orgullo. Y trato de convencerme, de que será lo mejor para ti y para mí. Yo no quisiera estar sin ti, pero prefiero alejarme y tal vez así disminuya mi dolor.**

_**El cielo que nos ve, que te ha escuchado prometer**_

_**Cambiar todas las espinas por rosas**_

_**Hay poco que arriesgar, y demasiado que perder**_

_**Y mientras piensas el tiempo se agota**_

**Hay poco que arriesgar y mucho que perder, y mientras estás ahí pensando el tiempo vuela, se agota, se va, y dejas pasar frente a ti toda una vida de felicidad, la dejas escapar.**

_**Hasta esa puerta arrastraré mis pies**_

_**Nada harás, nada, ya lo sé**_

_**Y lo que más me hiere es entender**_

_**Como muere lo que una vez soñé**_

**Les dije que no quería que me acompañaran al aeropuerto, que me despediría ahora, como diciéndote que era la única oportunidad para detenerme, pero solo te quedas ahí callada sin decir nada. A todos les digo "Hasta luego", pero a ti te digo "Adiós" y lo notas. Adiós porque, si es que vuelvo, no verás a aquel chico que tanto te amó y dejaste ir, a aquel que con el tiempo morirá y dejará de existir. Y cruzo la puerta de salida de la Torre y a la vez la puerta de salida de mis sueños.**

_**Háblame, no me dejes ir**_

_**No te ahorres las palabras que hoy más quisiera oír**_

_**Háblame, no me hagas sufrir**_

_**Porque para ser sincero yo no quiero estar sin ti**_

**Llego al aeropuerto, con el corazón roto, ya que ese silencio para mí, fue como si me hubieras dicho en la cara que no te importo y que no sientes nada por mí. Y me duele. Me duele aceptar la realidad.**

_**Este amor me arrebató la voluntad y me venció**_

_**Ya ves que sin querer siento que me arrastra, siento que me lleva**_

_**Hasta la frontera de lo que siento por ti.**_

**Como duele que, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, el amor sigue aquí. Porque es más fuerte que mi mente, es más fuerte que mi voluntad. Me venció, porque es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Pero tú no lo aceptas, y me arrastras sin saber, al borde de lo que siento por ti para acabar de destrozarlo.**

_**Háblame, no me dejes ir**_

_**No te ahorres las palabras que hoy más quisiera oír**_

_**Háblame, no me hagas sufrir**_

_**Porque para ser sincero yo no quiero estar sin ti**_

**Subo las escaleras hacia la puerta del avión, subo lentamente arrastrando mis pies, con mis sueños y el corazón rotos. Entro al avión y busco el número de mi asiento, voy acercándome al número correcto y lo encuentro, de repente bajo la mirada y veo una persona sentada al lado… tú.**

_**Háblame, no me dejes ir**_

_**No te ahorres las palabras que hoy más quisiera oír**_

_**Háblame, no me hagas sufrir**_

_**Porque para ser sincero yo no quiero estar sin ti**_

**No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, creía que estaba soñando. Tú te levantas de tu asiento, te lanzas hacia mí y me abrazas fuerte. Yo aún estoy perplejo, sin saber si era verdad o ilusión.**

**_Chico Bestia – te escucho decir entrecortado, dándome cuenta de que estabas llorando, con tu rostro apoyado en mi hombro.**

**_Ra-Raven? – lo único que puedo decir con todos mis sentidos aún en shock – ¿Qué-qué haces aquí?- recupero un poco la razón esperando que la respuesta sea la que deseaba.**

**_Yo me iré contigo – respondes abrazándome mas fuerte – No soportaría estar lejos de ti, te necesito para ser feliz – susurras en mi oído.**

**Le costó mucho trabajo a mi mente creer en mis sentidos auditivos, creer que estabas diciendo todo aquello que siempre quise oír de tus labios. Le costó trabajo a mi mente creer en lo que pasaba, pero mi corazón lo creyó al instante, y lo supe al sentir lo fuerte y rápido que palpitaba en mi pecho. Entonces te abrazo y todo el mundo desaparece para mí, y todo el dolor que sentía se desvanece. Luego levantas la vista y me miras a los ojos.**

**_Yo te amo - susurras como para que sólo yo lo escuche, y veo en tus ojos reflejado ese amor. Veo que es verdad.**

**En ese momento sin necesidad de decir y escuchar nada más, acerco mi rostro al tuyo, y tu acercas tu rostro al mío, cerrando los ojos y disminuyendo el espacio que había entre nosotros. Disfrutamos juntos ese momento mágico, en el que nuestros labios se encuentran, dentro de un tierno beso que poco a poco se vuelve apasionado. Luego te miro y te repito las palabras que te dije una vez no hace mucho.**

**_Te amo, Raven – tu sonríes y abrazándome fuerte me vuelves a besar.**

**El avión despega, y el rumbo al que el avión iba ya me olvidé, solo conocía el rumbo de mi corazón, que había llegado al tuyo, y el rumbo de mi amor que había llegado al tuyo. Lo único que existe para mí eres tú. Mil veces agradecí a Dios y aún lo hago, por darme la oportunidad de amar y ser amado. Y ahora contigo a mi lado, no me importa a donde vaya, siempre que estés conmigo. Y así será para siempre, juntos para siempre.**

**Y sí, es cierto, me dejaste ir… pero tú te fuiste conmigo. **


End file.
